Mosconi 12G
The Mosconi 12G shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Mosconi 12G is one of the final weapons unlocked and rightfully so. It is easily one of the most powerful weapons in the game when used at close range. With a well placed head shot at close quarters and the proper skills, you can kill nearly any enemy in the game in a single shot, save for the Bulldozer. To an extent, it is usable at medium range, but requires a more concentrated effort at aiming to do so. Its meager two shell capacity means the player will regularly find themselves vulnerable since they are constantly reloading, severely limiting its effectiveness against multiple enemies. Ammo boxes replenish one to two shells a piece, and since enemies take a maximum of two hits to kill with it, a skillful player will have little dependency on ammo bags. The two gun mods that the Mosconi 12G has both bolster the shotgun's close range performance by increasing shot spread. This, in turn, reduces its efficiency at medium range. The concealment stats do go way up in this setup and allow Ghosts to have a powerful weapon for Plan B, but due to the rather poor accuracy, it only helps on the smaller maps, like Day 3 of Framing Frame. Tips *This may be one of the best guns to use with Bullet Storm, as the spread makes it easy to hit enemies, you can fire as fast as you can pull the trigger, and several Enforcer skills can improve this gun further. ** Adding to this, with the arrival of the Gage Shotgun Pack, Various kinds of Ammunition make Bullet storm incredibly useful, using the HE rounds with Bullet Storm makes it incredibly easy to take down a room of enemies, including shields/bulldozers. ** Using any ammo type other than Flechette rounds will bring it's damage up to 140, with the Shotgun Impact skill, ten greater than the base damage of the Rattlesnake rifle. ** Flechette rounds will also help deal with Maximum Force Responders. Slug rounds are of extremely questionable use, and 000 Buckshot are a decent idea, adding more damage with no extra loss of accuracy. *It is highly recommended to switch to your secondary when dealing with Tasers with this weapon. *On stealth heists, a Mosconi 12G with both available mods installed may be one of the best primary weapons to carry, as it will keep a player's visibility to an absolute minimum and assisting with Domination. However, a player in a suit armed with the Mosconi 12G and a silenced secondary will be extremely inefficient in a gunfight against anything but regular police officers. *Shotgun CQB can help speed up the reload process. Builds * Adding both available mods produces very high concealment for a primary weapon ( ), though other weapons such as the CAR-4 can be modded to go even higher. This comes at the cost of reducing accuracy to , though that's not such a huge handicap in a shotgun. ** Road Warrior Barrel ( ) ** Gangsta Special Stock ( ) Available modifications Ammunition Barrel Stock Bugs While the reload animation in first person has the character reload both barrels at once, the third-person animation shows the player loading each shell individually. Trivia *Prior to Update #11, the Mosconi 12G was the only weapon in the game to have the damage bar maxed. *In reallity, sawing off the barrels of shotguns would actually make the weapons weaker due to the shorter barrel length broadening the spread of the pellets, so it is unclear why the Road Warrior Barrel "attachment" does not incur a damage penalty. (The broader spread is reflected in the reduced Accuracy. The game, as programmed, deals full damage so long as any single pellet fired actually hits.) *If you ace the Shotgun Impact skill, the Mosconi 12G can reach to damage, the highest weapon damage in the game outside of sniper rifles. ** If you use any of the damage increasing ammo types, it can instead reach 140 damage, greater than the Rattlesnake sniper rifle. *The Mosconi 12G has both two triggers and a barrel selector switch. A real double-barreled shotgun could only have one of those. *The Mosconi 12G is the only PAYDAY 2 weapon, barring the OVE9000 saw, that was completely modeled from scratch and not possessing any significant element of any real firearm, both in design and make. *Using both "attachments" turns it into a Sawed-Off Shotgun. *The Road Warrior attachment may be a reference to the movie "Mad Max The Road Warrior" as the attachment holds the same name as the film and the Main character Max uses a Sawed Off Shotgun which is what the Mosconi becomes when the attachment is equipped Gallery 2013-11-06 00001.jpg|A preview of the Mosconi 12G. Mosconi 12G Modded.jpg|Fully Modded Mosconi 12G. (Road Warrior Barrel and Gangsta Special Stock) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Shotguns